How to Annoy Your Favorite Anime Characters
by girls prayer
Summary: Welcome to our show How to Annoy Your Favorite Anime Characters! Read and enjoy as we annoy these characters and probably almost get ourselves killed. Sorry bad at summaries. So just read it to know. It's hilarious! it's something we come up with.
1. About the Show

**About the Show**

Reporter 1: Hello!  
This is the show…

Reporter 1, 2, 3: How to annoy people!!

Reporter 2: I'm Jasmine!

Reporter 3: I'm Melissa!

Reporter 1: And my name is long and hard to pronounce so just call me Gerry for short!

Gerry: Well, Jasmine can you explain what this show is about?

Jasmine: This is the show where we piss people off just for hell of it.  
And record and sell our embarrassing video footage to creepy fangirls.

Gerry: And will record them doing stuff that you've never seen before.

Melissa: So, if fan girls or guys want this stuff, contact us in our secret headquarters. At 1-800 howtoannoypeople or on our website: .  
Hey guys could we have some for ourselves too?

Jasmine: Duh!

Gerry: *sweatdrop*  
Jasmine you do know where also going to annoy Rock Lee.

Jasmine: No!

Gerry: We have to!

Jasmine: NOooo!

Gerry: You know you get to kiss him.

Jasmine: Fine.

Melissa: Oh! Oh! I want Deidara!

Gerry: Yes. Yes. You could have some of Deidara.

Jasmine: *laughs*  
That sounds wrong.

Gerry: *blushes*  
I didn't mean it like that!

Melissa: Yay! Nya!  
Oh! We have tell our first victim.  
Our first victim is…

#Pulls Lever and a pic of Itachi appeared#

Melissa: Itachi!!  
Yay!

Gerry: Well, now we know our first victim…

Everyone: On with the show!


	2. Victim 1: Itachi Uchiha

Victim 1: The Akatsuki: Itachi Uchiha

(Outside of a hideout)

Jasmine: Is it on?

Gerry (holding camera): Hold on.  
*On Camera*  
Okay it's on.

Jasmine: Ok.

Melissa: Hello.  
Welcome to our first episode!  
You know who we are and Gerry is holding the camera right now.  
Anyways guess where we are.

(Silence)

Melissa: We're outside of the Akatsuki's hideout!  
Yay! We're so close to Deidara and Tobi!

Gerry: Hey, we still have Itachi to do.

Jasmine: *laughs*

Melissa: *laughs*

Gerry: *blush and laughs*  
You have one perverted mind!

Jasmine: Shut up!

Gerry: Come on you guys let's start.

Jasmine: First on the list is…  
To keep repeating the phrase "You lack hatred" and "You fool"  
I want to do this!

Melissa: Ok! Let's find Itachi!  
And take pics. Deidara and Tobi!

G & J: *sweatdrop*

Melissa: Ok! Let's go in!

(Inside the Hideout)

Gerry: Did you guys see him?

Jasmine: No.

Melissa: I can't find him.

Jasmine: Arrgh. Where is he?

Gerry: Shhh. You guys quiet. We can't let them know.  
For all we know they could kill us for finding thier hideout.

Jasmine: *Sarcastically* They wouldn't kill us.  
Why would they do that?  
How did we even find this hideout anyway?

Gerry: Melissa found it.  
How did you find it anyways?

Melissa: Heh heh heh.  
I have my sources.  
Heh heh heh.

G & J: *Sweatdrop*

Gerry: Someone is coming, hide!

(Hides in Broom Closet)

Voice 1: Pain! Do we have a plunger?  
The toilet overflowed!

Pain: Look in the broom closet! God!

Itachi: #Opens broom closet#

#The three reporters falls out (p.s. they fall out in this order. Jasmine, Melissa, and then Gerry holding the camera that is still on and recording it on Itachi's face)#

Itachi and girls: …

Jasmine: You fool!

Itachi: …

Jasmine: You lack hatred!

Itachi: …

Girls:…

Itachi: #about to use Sharingan#

Voice: Itachi!  
Hurry up Tobi is drowning! Hmm!

Melissa: Deidara!  
Tobi nooooooo!!!

Gerry: *whisper*  
Shut it Melissa your going to get us killed too!

Deidara: Should we let him drown or should I blow him up first?

Itachi: *Ignores Deidara and was about to use his Sharingan again*

Voice: Itachi! The boss is calling!

Itachi: #Turns to see who it was and saw Kisame. Then he turns back to see the girls gone#

Kisame: What the hell are you doing?

Itachi; Nothing.  
Let's go.

(Outside the Hideout)

Jasmine: That was an epic fail.

Melissa: Yeah it is.  
But, no!!!  
Tobi!!!

Gerry: He'll be fine plus on the bright side, I recorded him!

Jasmine: Even though we didn't get that much.  
At least we got to see what life is really like in the hide out.

Melissa: Let's put it on the website!  
Remember if you want this video call us at 1-800-howtoannoypeople or  
You could also see this video on the website.

Gerry: We're running out of time.  
We'll have to try again tomorrow.  
Let's see…  
*looks at list*  
Oh! Melissa it's your turn!

Melissa: Yay!  
Oh! Let's call him Itachi-kun too!

Gerry: Kay.  
How to Annoy people  
Till next time!

All: See you again!


	3. Victim 1: Itachi Uchiha part 2

**Victim 1.1: Itachi Uchiha Part 2**

(Outside the Akatsuki's Hideout at 2:00am)

Melissa: Hi! Nya!  
It's finally that time that everyone has been waiting for: How to Annoy Anime Characters!

Gerry: Shh! *whisper*  
we can't let them know or we'll die.

Melissa: *whisper* Sorry.  
Anyways, it's 2:00 a.m. outside of the Akatsuki's hideout and like last time Gerry is holding the camera.  
But, wow we definitely got a lot of reviews even though our plan failed.

Jasmine: *whisper* I still can't believe we've got reviews.

Gerry: Agreed.

Melissa: Are we still annoying Itachi?

Gerry: Yup. We have to annoy him somehow.  
Anyways what is our next plan?

Jasmine: *looks at list*  
Melissa will tell Itachi "to take his happy pills" and "put eyeliner and nail polish on him and call him smexy".

Melissa: Oh, don't forget we have to call him Itachi-kun.

Gerry: Ok.  
Anyways we have to hurry before he wakes up.  
Jasmine the eyeliner!

Jasmine: Got it!

Melissa: And I got the nail polish!

Gerry: Ok.  
Now let's go!

They sneaked into the Akatsuki's hideout

Melissa: This is so exciting!

Gerry: Shh! We can't let anyone else know!  
Wait? Which room is Itachi?

Jasmine: I found him!  
It's the one that says Itachi-kun's room!

They looked at door with a sign says "Itachi. KEEP OUT"

Gerry: Well, that was easy.

Melissa: Ok. Let's go in.

Inside Itachi's room found Itachi sleeping half naked

Gerry: *blushes**shakes my head*  
Must endure!  
Ok guys hurry!

Jasmine: *put eyeliner on Itachi*

Melissa: *Puts nail polish. Pink and neon orange*

(Itachi stirs in his sleeps and all the girls hold their breath until he stops moving and they continued their job)

Jasmine: Done!

Gerry; Don't laugh. We're going to wake him up. *tries to hold it in*

Jasmine: I should write smexy on his cheek. *she wrote smexy on his cheeks*

(And the girls try to hold on to their laughs even more)

Melissa: *laughs *

(Itachi woke up. Jasmine covers her mouth and stayed where they are while Itachi rubbed the sleep off of him and then saw them.)

Melissa: Good morning Itachi-kun! Wakey! Wakey! You need to take your happy pills. Oh, by the way you look very smexy this morning.

(While she was saying this, Gerry inched towards the door ready to open.  
Itachi was about to kill them until he heard her say smexy. He looked towards the mirror [while the girls sneaked out])

Itachi: Oh I am pretty smexy.

(He looked back only to find them gone. He ran out and saw them running away. He then performs his fire ball jutsu waking everyone in the hideout, but the girls made it out and far away from the hideout.)

Jasmine: That was a close!

Melissa: It was funny!  
Did you get it?! Did you record it?!

Gerry: Yup.  
I recorded every single thing all the way to the part where he's about to kill us.

Melissa: Yay! Success!

Jasmine: Alrighty then! Let's try again later on in the afternoon.

(That afternoon)

Gerry: Ok.  
The next thing on the list…  
WTH!?!  
Why do I have to do this!?

Jasmine: *holding the camera* Cause none of us wants to.

Gerry: That's not fair.

Jasmine: Yes it is.  
Just pretend he's Sasuke.

Melissa: Yeah!  
You can do it Gerry!

Gerry:*sigh*

(The three girls were following Itachi and Kisame [More like stalking them])

Kisame: Itachi.

Itachi: I know.

Kisame: Should I rip them to pieces?

Itachi: Ignore them.

(The two akatsuki ignore the girls)  
(Meanwhile with the girls)

Gerry: What's the point in following them when they probably know already?

Melissa: Because it's fun.

Gerry: We still need to annoy him though.  
I think they're ignoring us.  
Jasmine!  
Throw a rock at them!

Jasmine: Sure!

(Jasmine throws a rock at them but then it hit Itachi)

Itachi: I think I felt a mosquito.

Gerry: I think he called us mosquitoes.  
Jasmine!  
Keep throwing rocks at them till they're annoyed.

Melissa: well help too!

(The three keep throwing rocks at them, hitting Itachi)

Itachi: Damn! Why are there so many mosquitoes out?

Gerry: I think he doesn't consider us people anymore.  
Ok! Plan B!  
HEY ITACHI!  
WE HAVE INFORMATION ON THE BIJU NARUTO UZUMAKI!!

(That got their attention a turned around and then Jasmine and Melissa pushed Gerry for them to see)  
Gerry: Um…uh…

Melissa: Come on Gerry!  
You could do it!

Jasmine: Spill it!  
Let your heart out!

Gerry: I-Itachi.

Itachi: …

Kisame: Well, are you gonna tell us?

Gerry: Um…

Melissa: Just do it!

Jasmine: Do it! Do it! Do it!

Kisame: Well? Spit it out!

Gerry: Um…*takes a deep breath*  
*BLUSHING*  
I LOVE YOU ITACHI!  
I…  
I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH!  
PLEASE LET ME STAY BY YOUR SIDE FOREVER!!!!

Itachi: …

Kisame: Should I just kill her now?

Gerry: …  
*whisper*  
Guys ready the scooter.

Itachi: Go ahead.

Melissa: No you don't!

(Out of the bush, Melissa and Jasmine came out with their scooters and Gerry got on hers)

Melissa: Your just annoyed that Sasuke's gonna kick your ass one day!

Kisame: Man these brats are so annoying.  
*Takes out Samehada*

Gerry: Let's run for it!

(They ran away)

Gerry: *while riding away*  
SASUKE IS SO MUCH MORE HOTTER THAN YOU ITACHI!!!!!!!

Gerry: Well that's all folks.  
Tune in next time in How to annoy Anime Characters.


	4. Next Victim

**Next Victim**

Jasmine: Hi!!!!  
It's that time again!  
It's How to Annoy Your Favorite Anime Character!!

Melissa: Wow!  
Look at all these people!  
They're all ordering the video of Itachi!!

Gerry: How many people are ordering?

Melissa: 5 million and 27 people!!! (not)

Gerry: Wow that's a lot!  
Hey, maybe we should get their stuff and sell them too.

Jasmine: That's a very good idea.  
We'll be rich.

Gerry: But, we need to pay the bills for our mysterious headquarters.

Jasmine: Damn.

Melissa: But, annoying Itachi was fun!  
Who's next!? Who's next!?

Gerry: Our next victim is….  
Duh duh duh duh!!!  
*pulls on lever*  
Kisame Hoshigaki!!!

Melissa: Yay!

Jasmine: So our next victim is Kisame.  
Stay tune next time in How to Annoy Anime Characters!

All: See you again!


End file.
